Como enamorar a un herbivoro en 30 dias sin violarlo en el proceso
by alyss.abyss
Summary: titulo completo :como enamorar a un herbívoro en 30 días sin violarlo o matar a los otros herbívoros en el proceso parejas : 6927/1827,8059, bel x Fran ,x s ,rxl, leve d18 y muchas mas


capitulo 1  
medidas deseperadas en momentos desesperados

hace 5 años atras...  
-Hi-Hibari-san...etto y-yo...-tomo un poco de aire-! hibari-san te amo¡-grito el pequeño castaño de 20 años con su rostro todo sonrojado-salgamos juntos por favor  
-lo miro de abajo hacia arriba-jamas estaria con un herbivoro tan debil como tu-se dio la vuelta y se fue-  
-matte hibari-san por que?-cayo al suelo de rodillas llorando-por que eres tan asi-entrando en modo hyper y golpiando las paredes del cuarto de entrenamiento-por que? por que? kyoya si yo te amo...  
en el presente(hibari pov)...  
ya han pasado 5 años de eso y ahora estoy muy arrepentido de haber hecho eso,por que ahora ese torpe herbivoro esta con el idiota del ilusionista ...empezo 3 dias despues de confesarme sus sentimientos a salir con ese bastardo...  
camine hasta el comedor no es que me guste, estar con mucha gente, el ex bebe me obliga a ir para que sea mas "sociable" con los herbivoros...llegue , ya estaban todos y el causante de mis dolores de cabeza , estaba hablando con lambo , cruzamos miradas , como todas las mañanas desde hace 5 años me miro con vergüenza y luego desvio su mirada...me sente y llego el ilusionista ese idiota como se atreve a besarlo lo voy a morder hasta la muerte , tsunayoshi es mio...tomamos desayuno en calma pero tenia mis as bajo la manga...  
-tsunayoshi-el castaño dio un respingo y me miro-queria saber si despues me quieres acompañar a comprar algunas cosas para hibird y almorzamos por ahi-le sonrei de medio lado  
-sonrojado-etto yo -mira a mukuro-yo..  
-claro hibari vamos a ir todos ya que tu invitas- dijo el ex arcobaleno del sol-cierto dame-tsuna  
-c-claro reborn, seria bueno que salieramos de vez en cuando-sonrio torpemente  
-"kufufufu asi que el violento de hibari kyoya quiere estar a solas con mi tsuna-chan pero no lo dejare kufufufu"-claro sera buena idea por que no van uds primero yo tengo algo que hacer-  
-pero mukuro, no te demores tanto- hizo un tierno puchero que a la mayoria les provoco un sangrado de nariz-  
-bueno entonces vamos y se comportan sobretodo tu dame-tsuna-le apunto con leon  
suspire y me pare de la mesa necesitaba estar solo unos momentos esta no es la primera vez que mis planes se arruinan por culpa del ex bebe... pero como mukuro se tardara tsunayoshi estara a mi dispocision (riendo como loco ¬¬U)...  
en la tarde...(sin pov)  
la familia vongola caminaba por ls tiendas buscando que comprar mientras, hibari iba atras con un aura depresiva, ya que ninguno de los herbivoros le dejaba acercarse a tsuna ya que lo tenian rodeado "creo que ya no me respetan"pensaba el guardian de la nube...entraron a un restaurante y adentro los esperaba mukuro con sonrisa arrogante...  
-kufufufu que bueno que llegaron-se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa-bueno les quiero dar un anuncio-  
-dime que te iras y dejaras a juudaime en paz  
-no-  
-gokudera no pidas imposibles -le dijo yamamoto  
-tsuna-kun queria preguntarte si tu ¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
-¿QUE? -gritaron todos y de algunos empezo a emanar un aura siniestra eso no pintaba bien

.

.

.

.

.

Y claro que no pintaba bien si el "querido"(no te se el sarcasmo) ilusionista de los vongola estaba de rodillas, al frente del adorable tsuna con un anillo con un diamante entre índigo y anaranjado  
-entonces tsuna-chan aceptas-sonriendo de medio lado  
-yo...yo-mira a hibari, el cual estaba en shock pero emanando un aura siniestra-yo acepto mukuro-el de la niebla le puso el anillo y le beso la mano con delicadeza  
-pe...per juudaime-gritando  
-ma, ma gokudera el ya acepto-trataba yamamoto de calmar a su explosivo novio algo imposible porque ya tenía lista las dinamitas  
-!TENDREMOS UNA BODA AL EXTREMO¡-gritaba ryohei  
-felicidades boss, mukuro-sama- decía la única mujer del grupo  
-yare, yare ne reborn esto se va poner peligroso-decía la vaquita tomando un vaso de sake-no sería mejor que los calmaras  
-ocultando su vista con su sombrero-mmm si quieren matarlo es su problema no el mío, además yo también-león se convierte en pistola y el ex arcobalno al igual que hibari emanaba un aura siniestra-mukuro como te atreves a pedirle matrimonio al frente mío a mi alumno-apuntándole con el arma-esta me las pagas  
-matte reborn cálmate-le gritaba el castaño  
Estaban todos tratando de calmar al hitman pero lo que no se dieron cuenta cuando cierto pelinegro saco sus tonfas de su caja de armas, dando como resultado que nube y niebla comenzaran una batalla destruyendo casi todo el restaurante...  
-ne tsuna en vez de estar calmando a reborn por que no calmas a tu prometido y a tu futuro amante que están peleando al extremo- el décimo se dio vuelta viendo que casi todo el restaurante estaba destruido  
-mukuro, hibari-san cálmense por favor van a destruir todo-pero fue olímpicamente, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo- amante oni-san como que hibari-san va hacer mi amante no hables tonterías  
-jajaja tsuna tan lento como siempre-se escucha una explosión y la risa de mukuro y el kamikorosu de hibari-mejor detenlos  
-claro todo yo…hibari-san, mukuro deténganse ahora-ordeno pero solo lo miraron unos segundos y siguieron en lo suyo  
-tsunayoshi es mío- grito mukuro con una sonrisa arrogante y de superioridad  
-mentira es mío- le respondió hibari- no permitiré que se case contigo  
-con un tic en la ceja -acabaron con mi paciencia-entrando en modo hyper –kyoya, mukuro miren  
Los guardianes miraron a su líder recibiendo unos buenos golpes…minutos después ambos guardianes junto a su líder se estaban disculpando con el dueño por destruir el lugar  
-lo siento luego mandare a kusakabe para que venga a reparar – decía el moreno con un gran chichón en la cabeza  
-yo mandare a Fran, aunque no creo que sea de gran ayuda pero también lo mandare-también con una gran chichón  
-tome esto es para las reparaciones- le entregaba una buena cantidad de dinero para que repararan el restaurante-ahora Uds. 2 vamos  
Niebla y nube lo siguieron sin protestar, es verdad que son fuertes y arrogantes pero ese pequeño castaño cuando se enojaba en verdad daba miedo, además de pegarles hasta dejarlos inconscientes en verdad era algo de temer … llegaron a la base donde las chicas se emocionaron con la noticia y empezaron a planear la boda que será dentro de un mes…  
-"okey tengo 30 días para hacer que tsunayoshi se arrepienta de esta decisión mañana empezare el plan ese herbívoro será mío "-

Próximo capítulo: día 1 "el intento de ser amable de hibari kyoya"


End file.
